


The right one for me

by orphan_account



Series: Little cute fluffy fics [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angry Molly Hooper, Sherlock Is A Bit Not Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9222053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	

A rageous Molly storming from the door of 221b baker street.

“What the hell did you do?” Her whole face was red, it only needed smoke out of her ears to complete the cartoon lookalike expresion.

Sherlock -white as a ghost studying his survival chances- looked to her speechless.

“He called and cancelled our date, telling me it won’t work” she laughed weirdly.

“After years of trying he just thinks now it won’t work” she said talking to herself, shaking her head.

Suddenly She closed the distance between them, he had no place to go, pinned to the chair.

“It had to be something to do with you” she said pointing her finger to his chest.

“Tell me what you told him?” She demanded.

“He wanted something real” he gained his voice.  
“So I saved his time and told him you’re not the one for him” his voice was steady now.

She looked to him in disbelief.

“Why Sherlock? After everything…why?” She said in low voice, trying to hide her tears, she was heading out of the apartment, believing there’s no point of fighting him.

A hand held her arm and brought her back inside, she gasped in shock, he stood still looking to her eyes, holding her waist tight, seemed like losing his voice again, she could feel the gears working hard inside his brain, his chest going up and down fast.

“I.. I didn’t won’t him to get hurt, or me neither, he’s my friend” he said with a shaking voice.

“You’re not the right one for him Molly” before she could argue he continued.

“How could you be when you’re the only right one for me” his voice was deep and velvety, his pupils were almost entirely black, she was caught on his spell.  
“Oh” was the only thing she could say.

“yes, oh” he said with his killing smile, leaning down to kiss her for the first time out of his mind palace.


End file.
